


I still Hate you

by stylinurges



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Sex, idk - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinurges/pseuds/stylinurges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, maybe getting locked in the locker room wasn't the worst thing that ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still Hate you

"God dammit Styles move! I'm going to be late for the fucking bus," Louis snapped, attempting to push the older lad out of the way. Football practice had been over for an hour and if it weren't for the fucking coach making Louis practice his passing he wouldn't  be here right now, stuck in an empty locker room with Harry Styles, captain of the swim team, whom Louis hated.

 

"I'm fucking trying Tomlinson! The door won't fucking budge," Harry replied, he was pulling at the door with intense strength, but the door would not move.

 

"No way," Louis whispered, yanking Harry out of the way and hitting the door as hard as he could. "No _FUCKING_ way!" He shouted out the top of his lungs, pounding on the door.

 

"I think we're fucking stuck here," Harry murmured , staring at the door in shock.

 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, what the hell are we supposed to do?!"

 

"Well, I don’t know Louis, the best thing is to wait until someone, like, unlocks it I guess," he replied.

 

"THAT COULD BE AGES FROM NOW! WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Louis was screaming now, he could not believe this was happening, of all the people to be stuck in a locker room with, he just had to be stuck with the person he hated most. 

 

"Well, shit Louis, I don’t know," Harry said with an exasperated tone.

 

"Of all the people to be stuck with.." Louis whispered under his breath, Harry's eyes locked on his, taking a step closer, their toes were almost touching. 

 

"What was that _Louis?"_ His voice was deep, raspy, Louis gulped, holding his ground.

 

"I _said_ of all the people to be stuck with, I'm stuck with _you,"_  he sneered. The taller lad leaned in, their noses were brushing against each other now, Louis could feel his warm breath his on his lips.

 

"I'd take that back if I were you," he snarled.

 

"No." Louis smirked, keeping his eyes trained on Harry's.

 

"I _said_ take it _back, Tomlinson,"_ Harry growled.

 

"Make me."

 

"What was that?" Harry's eyes were almost black.

 

"I _said, make. Me."_ Louis snarled.

"Fine."

 

"What?"

 

"I said, fine." Harry replied, simply.

 

In a flash Louis found himself pushed against the double doors, Harry's lips pressed hard against his own, for a split second Louis found himself shocked, but then began to kiss back. Letting the older boys tongue slip into his mouth and moaning when his hips ground against his own. Harry pulled away suddenly, leaving Louis flushed and panting.

 

“Well that worked now didn’t it,” Harry smirked, eyes raking over the smaller boys body. Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh fuck off, Styles,” he spat before yanking the taller lad by his shirt, pulling him into another bruising kiss. 

 

He would be lying if he had said that this wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever experienced, all teeth and tongue and sucking and biting and Louis jeans really could not get any tighter.

 

“Fucking hell Harry,” he moaned as the taller lad bit and sucked at his neck, surely leaving obvious bruises. He began to grind his hips against Harry’s, desperate for any sort a friction to relieve the tightness in his pants. Harry detached himself  from Louis almost reluctantly, immediately shedding his shirt and working the buttons of Louis’.

 

“Oh for gods sake Harry hurry up,” Louis groaned, leaning his head up against the doors behind him.

 

“You want me to hurry up?” Harry panted, staring at Louis, his eyes nearly black with want; “ _fine,”_ he growled and ripped the remaining bit of the shirt open, ignoring the buttons flying every and pushing what remained of the garment down Louis shoulders. Louis stared at him in shock, doing his best to hide how incredibly fucking _hot_ that was.

 

“Did you just-“

 

“Shut up Tomlinson,” Harry snarled, grabbing the boys thighs and hoisting him up, Louis wrapped his legs around the boys tiny waits, surprised that he could lift him with such ease. He crashed his lips against Harry’s, forcing the boy to take a step back. Harry used this time to properly grab the  smaller lads ass as he led them to the clearer part of the locker room, setting Louis down on the floor, straddling his hips, re-attaching himself to the smaller lads neck. 

 

Louis was losing it. Moaning and bucking against Harry, hands firmly gripping the taller lads hair.

 

“God dammit Harry please, touch me, fuck me, suck me off do _something_ ,” he begged, Harry smirked.

 

“You know what I’m going to do?” He whispered, licking the shell of Louis ear.

 

“W-w-what?” Louis shuttered.

 

“I’m going to suck you off until you’re oh, so close, and then I’m going to ride you till you fucking scream,” he growled, hands firmly holding Louis hips to the ground. 

 

“Get on with it then you prat, I’m fucking dying over here,’’ Louis huffed, trying to wiggle his way out of Harry’s grasp.

 

“Patience,” Harry whispered as he started to kiss his way down Louis’ chest, “is a virtue.”

 

Louis opened his mouth to make a witty comeback but before he could Harry had managed to remove his trousers and boxers and now had half of Louis cock in his mouth.

 

“ _Holy shit, holy fucking shit that’s good Harry,”_ he moaned as Harry began taking more and more of him into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the head. Louis really should be more concerned on how good the young lad was at sucking cock but that really wasn’t a pressing issue at the moment.

 

“If you keep doing that I’m going to come,” Louis warned, regretting it as soon as Harry’s mouth had left his prick. 

 

“That’s my cue then,” Harry smirked, he tossed the lad a small packet of lube “prepare yourself,” before removing his pants and boxers. Louis wasted no time ripping open the package and coating himself with the cool gel. Harry gave the lad one more scorching kiss before straddling the older him once again, this time, hovering only a few inches above the boy leaking hard on. He placed both his hands on Louis chest to steady himself and looked at him as if to say “ _ready?”_

 

Louis couldn’t wait, he grabbed Harry’s hips and thrust upward much harder than he had meant to.

“Fuuuuck..” Harry moaned, throwing his head as he began raise himself upward once again, before impaling himself on Louis dick.

 

“You like that huh?” Louis panted, gripping the lads hips and thrusting, “like it when I pound into you like that.”

 

“Oh fuck you Tomlinson,” Harry tried to snarl, but it came out as more of a moan.

 

“I do believe it’s the other way around, _Harry,”_ he growled, angling his hips to ensure he was hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust.

 

“Oh god Louis more, please more,” Harry begged, his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, his entire body moved with Louis, meeting him with every thrust.

“Aren’t you the little cock slut,” Louis panted, “begging for my cock.” He added more strength to his thrusts, going as deep as he could every time.

 

“FUCK LOUIS,” Harry screamed, coming all over Louis’ stomach. Louis followed not too far behind, Harry’s clenching walls around his cock proving to be too much as he came probably that hardest he had ever come in ages.

 

“And to think, I didn’t even have to touch you,” Louis smirked as Harry slumped over, leaning his head against Louis chest.

 

“Oh bugger off,” he murmured, clearly drained from the extremely hard sex, before rolling over and laying next to the tan lad.

 

They lay like that for a while in silence, Harry curled into Louis side, it wasn’t until Harry’s breathing became steady and quiet did Louis say anything.

 

“Are you awake?” He whispered.

 

“Mmm,” Harry let out slowly, his eyes still closed.

 

“You are asleep,” Louis smirked, “Harry Styles has fucked himself unconscious.”

 

Harry gave a crooked, sleepy grin. “Sure,” he slurred, his voice low.

 

“In all seriousness though, how are we going to get out of the locker room?” Louis propped himself up on one elbow so he could face the boy next to him, letting his eyes rake over his long, lean, beautiful figure. 

 

“Oh, the door opened awhile ago,” Harry replied.

 

“WHAT?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

 

“Because by the time I had realized it I had you grinding on my dick and I sure as hell wasn’t going to stop you,” he smirked. Louis rolled on top of the pale lad, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“You’re evil,” he giggled.

 

“Yes, I’m an evil person. Just horrid.”

 

Louis moved his face so there noses were pressed against each other.

“I still hate you, _Styles,”_

 

“Right back atcha’ _Tomlinson,”_ Harry smirked, closing the space between their lips, kissing him slowly.

 

“Huh,” Louis said, pulling away only by a few centimeters.

 

“What’s that?” Harry’s lips brushed against his as they spoke.

 

“Getting locked in the locker room wasn’t such a bad thing,” Louis smiled before moving in for another kiss. 

 

Eventually they got off the floor and got dressed, sharing a few kisses here and there. And maybe Harry offered to drive Louis home and maybe Louis offered to have him stay the night and maybe the held hands all the way from the parking lot, throughout the entire drive, and the walk up to Louis room. And maybe they cuddled and occasionally whispered “I hate you” in between heated kisses. And maybe “I hate you” doesn’t mean exactly what it used to mean anymore. And maybe they fell asleep with Louis curled into Harry. 

 

And maybe, just _maybe_ the day Louis Tomlinson got locked in the locker room with Harry Styles wasn’t the worst thing after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always you my lovely beta Hayley||snowflakesoflou.tumblr.com find me on tumblr at larryshipsziall.tumblr.com comments and kudos are loved and so are you.


End file.
